Pillow Talk
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: An Irvine x Zell ficlet wherein the boys have a little chat in bed. Silliness and shounen ai :


Pillow Talk  
  
Author: Gabrielle MoonBeam  
  
Fandom: Final Fantasy 8. Not mine, Squaresoft's! Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
Archives: At FF.net, eventually on my page, somewhere else, just ask.  
  
Warnings: Too much shounen ai fluffiness. Irvine/Zell, mentions of Seifer/Squall  
  
Notes: Ye gads, I'm writing a FF 8 fic! I'm sorry if it isn't that good, I've just recently got to disc 2, but since I know how the game's going to end, I just continued it a little. Some spoilers.  
  
----------------------  
  
Zell's bedroom was lit with the golden glow of the morning sun peeking in the windows. It was a particularly nice morning, since it was Saturday, and no SeeD missions were in sight. The small blond stretched his muscles, pushing with his strong hands against the headboard of his double bed.  
  
Yes, it did pay to be a hero, since it meant that every one of the Orphanage gang had their own, big and comfy room in the Garden. Even Seifer, who had been admitted back into Balamb Garden, had a nice room. Although Zell had the firm opinion that the Ex-Sorceress' Knight spent most of his nights either out in the town, or sleeping on the roof of the Garden.  
  
The form of the Garden's best sharpshooter yawned tiredly next to Zell.  
  
"Hey", the blond said, laying a little kiss on Irvine's cheek. The sleepy brunet blinked, smiling lazily up at the small blond.  
  
"Mornin' Zell", Irvine said, turning and placing the palm of his right hand on the blond's strong chest. Irvine's eyelids fluttered, closing. The longhaired man breathed out in contentment.  
  
Zell, however, wasn't going to let him fall back to sleep.  
  
"Yo, Irvine, stay with me buddy", Zell commanded, shaking the sleeping Irvine back awake. The tired brunet glared at the blond.  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"I wanna talk, not watch ya sleep, Irvy!"  
  
"What d'ya wanna talk about then?"  
  
A yawn.  
  
"mumblemumble"  
  
An interested glance from the corner of Irvine's eye.  
  
"What didya say, Zell? I didn't quite catch it."  
  
"I asked that... Naw, 's stupid."  
  
"No, no! Tell me Zell! You had ta wake me up, so it has ta be important!"  
  
"I... I... I asked why you like me."  
  
A startled pause. Then a little laughter.  
  
"You don't honestly know, now do ya, Zell?"  
  
An angry glare, capable of shattering glass.  
  
"Aww, Zell. Ya know, I can't say just one thing!"  
  
A soft sigh, the rustle of a blond head being tucked under Irvine's jaw.  
  
"Well, I guess I had somethin' for you since the beginnin'. Ya know, when you guys met me in Galbadia Garden. I thought you were somehow cute, since you were and still are short. An' ya have this bouncy personality."  
  
A snort.  
  
"Yeah, well, you liked Selphie too from the start, now didn't ya?"  
  
"I can't deny it, she caught my attention, but hey! You're the one I ended up with!"  
  
Zell smiled serenely against Irvine's collarbone, hidden from the violet eyes.  
  
"I liked ya too from the start, even though I didn' show it. When we were in the D-District prison, you were the one I worried about at first."  
  
A slender hand combed through Zell's wild hair.  
  
"Yeah, I remeber bein' concerned about you all, but when I saw your blond head again after you guys had all broken free an' I had Rinoa with me, I think I was relived to see ya alive an' well."  
  
"Aww, yer such a sap, Irvy!"  
  
"Shut up, Zell"  
  
A sigh.  
  
"Sure, sure. Hey, what d'ya think about Squall and Seifer?"  
  
Irvine's chest flexed underneath Zell's ear, the drumming of his heart a constant reminder of happiness to the small blond.  
  
"I think those two 're gonna have ta figure things out for themselves. You, my dear Zell, can't stick your nose into it."  
  
"Why not, Irvy o' mine?"  
  
"'cause that's the way it is! You can't be sure that Squall's unhappy with Rinoa by his side."  
  
"Have ya ever taken a good look at Squall since 'e started datin' Rinny? He's got circles under his eyes, an' he's lookin' depressed and weary!"  
  
"You do have a point there, Zell."  
  
"An' Seifer's actin' all worried abou' his bitterest rival! If that isn't love, then what is?"  
  
The hand combing through Zell's hair slipped lower, under the blanket, brushing over the strong muscles of the martial artist's back.  
  
"You've got another point Zell, mah darling. But, I think you're too concerned abou' Squall than me."  
  
A sultry look in the glinting violet.  
  
"So why don' we put those two bastards aside, an' have some fun, neh Zell?"  
  
Zell chuckled, lifting his head and upper body from his lover's chest. He grinned a feral grin, winking at the handsome cowboy under him.  
  
"'s a deal."  
  
Laughter echoed in the large, well-furnished room, bouncing off the walls. 


End file.
